the wanted criminal
by lonelybitch
Summary: this is my made up story and it deals with Day and Tessa.


THE WANTED CRIMINAL

The full moon shone brightly in the sky with its fellow companion stars. I walked along the streets with my eyes on the gorgeous moon. The cold wind kissed me in the cheek with sudden impulse. I shivered and continued walking in the streets with the bread that I stole from a bakery for my 12 year old sister, Tessa. As usual, the street smelled like a rotten fruit. There were many robust police with dark blue uniforms, kerchief tied on their nose, rifles in their hands. They were roaming around in the streets, just to make sure no one was wandering in the streets to get food. I sneaked away into the alley not only because, I stole the bread. But also because, I was the most wanted criminal in the city.

After few moments, I reached the dilapidated building and started climbing with my bare hands and foot to the top of the building, where me and my sick sister were staying. Tessa slept on the floor with pale skin, thin body and hair falling over her face just enough to obscure her cheeks. I crouched near her and gazed at her for a long time. She looked different, in a way, how a Septicemic plague attacked person should look. I quietly waited for her to wake up.

She opened her alluring eyes and said, "Lisa, When did you come back?". She didn't give time for me to answer. "I was worrying about you. Don't go to the hospital to steal the medicine, they will catch you. Please don't bother about me." she said in hurry. Sometimes I wondered whether she was my sister or I was her sister. "I won't go there. I will leave you to die here." I said blankly. She said nothing. "First, eat this." I handed her the bread.

Late on the next morning, I woke up by a terrible dream. In the dream, Tessa was in a dark mahogany wooden coffin. I couldn't do anything to stop her from dying, only in the dream. My eyes were weary because of that horrible dream. I hugged her tightly. I won't leave you to die, I thought. I left her in that broken down area and walked toward the south of the town.

After a long walk, I was in front of the hospital with fake blood bleeding in the knee, hair falling in my face, patch in my right eye, a black handkerchief and a pouch of notes in the pocket. I rushed past the huge crowd and into the hospital, with that disguised body. I moved toward a beefy nurse and asked "Can I be admitted here? I can pay for it". Her bulging eyes were in my bloody knee. I winced in my imaginary pain. "You can be admitted here. But before that, you have to pay for it."She said desperately. So, I gave her the pouch of money. "Wait there" she said softly.

I moved toward the bathroom with my left leg first and then my right, I took a break to express my imaginary pain. Squeaking sound of my leather boots made everyone to glance at me. A man with a stick, standing in the counter showed his sympathy look. Finally, I got there and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the kerchief from the pocket and tied it on my face, in a way how a terrorist should look. I didn't want any soldiers to see the most wanted criminal's face. I pulled out a sharp edged knife from my left boot and opened the ventilation shaft, carefully. I crept on the dirty shaft floor like a crawling snake.

The smell in the shaft staggered me. I was grateful to my kerchief. I crept along the greasy, black floor with hesitation. I ended up climbing the stairs that connected to an another bathroom in the second floor. Finally, I got there. That bathroom looked same as the other one. I turned the knob of the door with fear. Before I started running, a soldier caught my sight.

I ran toward the laboratory like a cheetah running toward the prey. I didn't even know whether soldiers were pointing gun toward me or not. Within a nanosecond, I dragged a knife from my leather boots and grabbed the first person I saw- a 60 years old doctor. I had my knife on his throat. Soldiers surrounded me in a circle with modern rifles pointing towards me. "Put your guns down or I will take his head off", I shouted in my full voice. They obeyed my order.

"If you showed me where the plague medicine is, I won't kill you." I whispered in the doctor's ear. He pointed toward a white cupboard with his trembling hands. I dragged him toward the cupboard like a dog. I glanced back at the Soldiers, their staring look amused me.

"Take the plague medicine" I muttered to the doctor. He gave the bottle to me with his sweaty, sticky palms. I grabbed it with my free hand and put it into my shirt. Without waiting for a second for anyone to shoot me, I ran away from the soldiers. I didn't even glance back at them. But, the sound of their branded shoes tapping on the floor made me to realize that they were chasing me like dogs. I couldn't run anymore, my eyes wandered towards the window. I jumped out from the second floor.

Lying down in the street, I realised that I got shot in my left knee. My left leg was fractured too. I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and tied it in my bleeding knee. I thanked the God, because the plastic medicine bottle was safe. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Tessa is dying there, I thought. That melancholy thought gave me a new spirit. With that full strength, I ran toward the edge of the world. I glanced back at the hospital, many soldiers were still trying to catch me. I felt pity for them, because they could have shot me down, stabbed me or they could have done anything to me, but they didn't. They would have gotten "good" regards from their Colonel for letting me go. If they had known that I were Lisa-the wanted criminal, they would have sucked my blood.

Orange-yellow sky with shining sun at the horizon blurred my vision. Usually he went to his home at 6:30. But while I was walking with pain, he stayed till 7:00. Maybe he tried to support to me. I took my turns and ambled in the river, because I didn't want any dog to sniff my way and chase me. Blood gushed from my knee, plaster didn't work. I tore another piece of cloth and tied tightly in the knee. I walked, walked, walked.

When the moon came to see me, I reached the building. It was almost 8 O'clock in evening. Tessa lied down in the same position as I left her in that broken down, hands as a pillow under her head and her face was bright in the moonlight. As I moved towards her, she got up from the floor and her eyes went directly to my bleeding knee. Tears were falling from her eyes like a waterfall. She hugged me and said "I love you." I didn't feel like that, it was way more than that.

My dad once told me, to live a life with some certain principles. His principles includes taking care of my sister, not to lie, not to steal, help others. According to the list, I did everything except, stealing. I took care of my sister by stealing. I had to do it or I had to see my sister die. Sometimes I felt very bad for going against my Dad's words, but there was no other option. One of my responsibility was to take care of her. I did that precisely. I hoped she'd get better soon.


End file.
